Concussion Beams
The power to discharge beams of pure solidified energy. Sub-power of Concussive Force and Energy Attacks. Variation of Beam Emission. Also Called *Concussion Blasts *Solid Beam *Solid Energy Blasts Capabilities User can release beams of pure solidified energy that causes concussive damage, with effects ranging from a slight push, hard hit, knock-out, minor and major damage, shattering and up to total annihilation of the target. User may learn to control the movements of their beams such as making often them go in straight lines, curve, twist, turn, bend, as well as follow and lock onto targets to really long-range with proficient accuracy and marksmanship. Variations *'Beam Emission': Emit concentrated streams composing of both energy and matter. *'Concussive Force': The projection of intense energy can distribute buffeting effects. *'Disintegration Beam': Discharge energy beam that disintegrates any object it touches. *'Optic Blasts': Blast force emitted purely from the eyes, effects of which may vary. *'Transitional Phasing Beam': Possess complete hold over energy that can phase and redirect through and around objects. Associations *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Beam Emission *Energy Attacks *Energy Beam Emission *Explosion Inducement *Heat Vision Limitations *May be involuntary as the beams may erupt whenever the user’s eyes are open. *User may not be immune to impact effects. *User may need to know the location of a target. *User may need to be conscious of action/movement. Known Users Known Objects *Aldean Planetary Defense System (Star Trek: TNG) *Gungnir (Thor) *Mjolnir (Marvel Comics) *Phasers (Star Trek) *Ray Guns (Science Fiction) *Power Rings (DC Comics) *Iron Man Armor (Marvel Comics) *Quantum Bands (Marvel Comics) *Nega-Bands (Marvel Comics) Gallery Combustion Man.gif|Combustion Man (Avatar: The Last Airbender) File:Garchomp_Hyper_Beam.png|Garchomp (Pokémon) using "Hyper Beam", an attack of tremendous destructive power, but exhausts the user after each use. File:Kurama's_Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|Kurama (Naruto) compressing a Tailed Beast Ball until sufficient pressure builds up, then fires it as a deadly beam. Weapon XI.png|Weapon XI (X-Men Origins: Wolverine) projecting a concussion beam. Uni-Beam by Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man's Uni-Beam (Marvel Comics) File:Dazzler_flight.jpg|Dazzler (Marvel Comics) Concussion Beam by Thor.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) hits Kang the Conqueror with Mjolnir. Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) World_Eater.png|Galatus (Marvel Comics) Concession Beam by Ultron.jpg|Ultron (Marvel Comics) Concussive Force by Lucas Bishop.jpg|Lucas Bishop (Marvel Comics) Photokinesis.png|Sookie (True Blood) releasing a beam of light. Heike_Masaomi_Light.JPG|Heike Masaomi (Code: Breaker) can shoot beams of photon. Superman 0003.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) White Martains.jpg|White Martians (DC Comics) 200px-Supergirl Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg|Supergirl (DC Comics) Optic Blast by Apollo.jpg|Apollo (DC Comics) destroys invading alien spaceships with his solar vision. File:Darkseid.jpg|Darkseid (DC Comics) Concession Beam By GL (2).jpg|Hal Jordan (DC Comics) blasting Cyborg Superman with the power of a small sun. Concession Beam By Mongul II.jpg|Mongul The Second (DC Comics) Concession Beam By GL.jpg|Green Lantern (DC Comics) Charmcaster beam.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) 637px-Waybig2.png|Waybig (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Vs Alan Albright.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses NRG and Ultimate Aggregor's optic blasts/energy blasts. Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) neuroshock blast.jpeg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Jetray's neuroshock blasts. Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10 Omniverse) energy blast.jpeg|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Eye Guy's energy blasts. Gigan.jpg|Gigan (Godzilla) can fire a concussion laser beam from his eye. Ando Pwn.jpg|Ando (Heroes) using his "Super Charge" abilities to attack a agent with a concussive beam. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) fires his most powerful attack - RADICAL BEAM!!! Starfire (DC Comics) Energy Blast.gif|Starfire (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Blackfire (DC Comics) beam.gif|Blackfire (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Cyborg (DC Comics) bolt.gif|Cyborg (DC Comics/Teen Titans) Raven blast.gif|Raven (DC Comics/Teen Titans) shoots Black Ink energy beams.... Raven (DC Comics) Light Magic.gif|....and a pair of light energy beams Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) beam.jpg|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) electricity2.gif|Spaceman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Demon KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery).jpg|Demon KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Catman KISS (Scooby Doo and KISS and rock and roll mystery) scream.gif|Catman KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Generation Category:Beam Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries